FIRST LOVE (KRISLU)
by RezaHanTa
Summary: hanya kisah perjalanan cinta kris dan luhan
1. Chapter 1

KRISLU LOVE STORY

Author : reza

rate : M :v

Cast :  
\- Kris Wu Ex EXO

\- Luhan Ex EXO

Summari : Sebut saja namanya LUHAN ,

anak cupu yang selalu memakai kacamata yang tebal ,berbadan pendek namun berkulit mulus seperti gadis.Kris wu , seorang anak donatur sekolah sekaligus salah satu orang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya ,hanya sebuah cerita tentang 2 pemuda yang kasmaran .

yang di bawah umur jangan baca :v

seorang lelaki manis sedang santainya jalan menuju sekolah , sebut saja namanya LUHAN ,

anak cupu yang selalu memakai kacamata yang tebal ,berbadan pendek namun berkulit mulus seperti gadis , oh bahkan lembutnya melebihi dari sekedar gadis tercantik ,

namun sayangnya semua itu tak ada yang tahu , yah tahu sendiri lah luhan adalah anak yang cupu , jarang ada yang mau bergaul dengannya ,kecuali teman temannya

yang memang sedang memanfaatkan kecerdasannya .

Dia bersenandung kecil menuju sekolahnya ,namun tiba tiba ada motor yang melaju cepat dan hampir menyerempet tubuhnya , untung dengan reflek luhan dapat menghindarinya

si pemilik motor itu adalah Kris wu , seorang anak donatur sekolah sekaligus salah satu orang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya , dengan tubuh atletis ,jago basket

,tubuh tinggi , siapapun yang melihanya akan terkagum , ketampanannya jua tak diragukan , luhan mendengus kesal pasalnya kris suka sekali membully luhan , padahal

luhan sama sekali tidak pernah mengganggunya . Luhan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya masuk kelasnya , kelasnya juga sama dengan kris , yahh dunia memang sempit ,itulah pikir luhan

Lagi-lagi luhan dikerjai oleh si pangeran tampan sekolahnya yaitu kris , sehun , dan kai . Namun yang lebih membullynya adalah kris , pagi ini luhan hampir terserempet ,sekarang

lihatlah bangkunya tampak dicoret coret dengan tulisan ejekan "dasar miskin" , "cupu" , "nerd" , dan yang lain serupanya .

Namun luhan mencoba menghiraukan semua dan mulai duduk manis sambil memulai pelajaran .

Bel istirahat berbunyi ,luhan mulai membuka kotak bekalnya , namun entah dengan sengaja kris menyenggol kotak makannya hingga itu hingga tumpah , luhan seakan ingin menangis , apa salahnya

kenapa dia selalu diperlakukan begini, luhan membersihkan makanannya yang tumpah dan sedangkn kris dan teman temannya tertawa seakan mengejek nya,

Pelajaran telah usai , sekarang saatnya pulang sekolah ,namun masih ada yang harus luhan kerjakan , yaitu membersihkan kelas karena sekarang adalah jadwal piketnya ,

kris mulai berulah lagi , saat luhan akan mengepel tiba tiba dengan sengaja kris menendang kaleng bak berisi air pel sampai tumpah , lalu setelah itu dengan santainya kris berrlalu

seperti melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi , namun luhan marah , iya dia marah , lalu luhan menarik lengan kris dan menampar kris , kri yang ditampar merasa tak percaya

anak cupu seperti luhan berani menamparnya seperti ini ,

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya kris , apa aku punya salah denganmu , kenapa kau selalu seperti ini kepadaku?" tanya luhan dengan mata berrlinang air mata

kris yang melihat ekspesi luhan lalu menunduk dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"jawab...

knp kau tidak menawabku hiks " kata luhan sambil menangsi sesenggukan ,

kris yang melihatnya pun tiba tiba memelukanya

kaget , ya kaget itulah yang dirasakan luhan saat ini , kenapa seorang yang suka membullynya tiba-tiba memeluknya? luhan terus bertanya-tanya kepada batinnya ,

"a-aku tak bermaksud melakukannya " kata kris yang masih tetap memelukanya .

"lalu? a-aku ,ka-kau membenciku kan? apa salahku hingga kau sampai membenciku? hiks " ucap luhan

"aku tak membencimu lu , a-aku , a-ku.."

"aku apa? " tanya luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kris

"a-aku cuma ingin mendapat perhatianmu.."

hening sejenak.

"a-apa maksudmu? " tanya luhan

"a-aku ,aku menyukaimu lu " kaa kris singkat

butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk luhan mencerna setiap kata kata dari kris .

Luhan menatap kris tidak percaya , seorang yang selama ini selalu membullynya tiba-tiba menyukainya .

"mian" , satu kata yang terucap dari seorang kris kepada luhan yang nerd ,

"hemm , kau mempermainkanku eoh? "

"aku serius lu"

"benarkah?"

"ya , "

"..."

Lalu tiba tiba luhan menangis lagi , kris yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah dan bingung harus berbuaut apa , lalu ia tiba tiba memeluk luhan

Luhan yang dipeluk masih dalam keadaan menangis . Kris mencium luhan , luhan yang dicum diam , dan masih dalam berargumen pada perasaannya sendiri

ciuman pun dilepskan oleh kris

"hiks .. hiks"

"lu , .. uljima , mian aku memamng salah " kata kris sambil memeluk luhan yang masih menangis

"kau jahat , hiks aku membencimu"

"tidak , aku tahu aku jahat tapi kumohon jangan membencciku lu..."

"kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya luhan serius

#flashback

musim semi , musim di mana penerimaan siswa baru ,

luhan

salah satu siswa yang masuk karena beasiswa yang diperolehnya saat lulus sekolah menengah pertama .,

dia duduk di bawah pohon sekolah barunya sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik di eaarphone yang dipasang di

telinganya

Dan seorang pemuda tinggi tampan tanpa sengaja melihat keberadaan Luhan , saat dia mencoba mendekat ternyata luhan sedang tidur

, kris mulai duduk di sebelah luhan dan mengamati wajah mungil Luhan , dia mulai tertarik dan tanpa sengaja dia melepas kacamata milik luhan , sungguh cantik , kata pertama yan ada di benak kris

bagaimana bisa kacamata tebal ini bisa memanipulasi sosok wujud malaikat imut seperti luhan

Dan sejak itu kris mulai bertekad mendekati luhan walau ddengan cara salah , namun ssetidaknya dia berusaha.

#end_flashback

Luhan menatap kris tidak percaya , luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"apa itu , dasar tidak romantis , dan kau dengan seenaknya membuka kaccamataku "

"kkk mian , aku tahu caraku salah , namun izinkan aku yang jahat ini untuk menyukaimu" Ujar kris dengan senyum

Mereka mulai saling pandang , dan entah siapa yang mmulai tiba-tiba bibir mereka menyatu sama lain menyalur kasih sayang

pada diri masin masing , ya ciuman kasih sayang.

Luhan mulai melenguh pelan dan leher kris , krispun juga begitu dia memeluk pinggangluhan , jadilah tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak

eunghh" lenguh luhan

tahu jika nafas luhan sudah mlai menipis kris memutuskan ciuman tersebut , dia membuka kacamata luhan dan mulai berlaih ke leher

luhan membuaat tanda-tanda merah nantinya sehari pun akan masih terlihat .

Kris mulai memberi kissmark kepada leher luhan , sedangkan luhan berusaha melepaskan jas yang dipaki kris beserta kemejanya

kris pun juga tidak mau kalah , dia melentangkan tubuh luhan dia atas meja , dan mulai menandai tubuh luhan bagian atas,

semuanya telah sama sama shirtless , kris mulai menjilati nipple luhan yang menegang sedangkan luhan meremas remas junior kris

yang masih terbungkus kain.

Kris mendesah saat merasakan ada yang meremas juniornya , kris pun tak mau tinggal diam , dia mulai melucuti semua pakaian

luhan .Setelah melucuti pakaian luhan ,kris mencetak kissmark pada tubuh luhan yang mulus , luahn mendesah bagaikan ada kupu kupu berterbangan di perutnya , kris mulai membuka zipper celananya dan mulai mengocok pelan juniornya yang besar dan berurat itu menjadi tegang ,

'glup' luhan menelan ludah pelan , membayangkan junior besar panjang berurat itu masuk hole nya pasti akan sangat sakit.

seakan mengerti ekspresi luhan kris mencoba menenangkan luhan

"tenang , aku akan memasukkan pelan-pelan , jika kau sakit lalukan apa yang kau mau agar sakitnya reda " ujar kris yang sambil tersenyum

menawan , luhan mengangguk dan memabalas senyum tulus kris . Kris mulai memasukkan kepala juniornya , terlihat ekspresi ksakitan yang

ada di wajah Luhan , hanya kepala juniornya pun sudah sangat sakit bagi luhan, erlihat ada lelehan air mata di mata luhan

"ngghh ahh sssakitt hiks... "

"sabar sayang shhh , ahh sempithh " seakan diremas junior kris oleh hole luhan , kris mencoba memasukkan seluruhnya dengan perlahan

dan hati-hati agar luhan tidak merasakan sakit yang lebih .

"ahh" akhirnya seluruh junior kris tertanam pada lubang surga luhan .

Perlahan kris menggenjot hole luhan.

"ahh... nghh ..ahhh kris p-pelan - p-pelan ahh "

"ahh sayang , hole muhh , ahh shit"

hole luhan seasa menjepit junnior luhan , teasa berkeddut kedut dan meremas juniornya , perlahan tapi pasti , kris mulai menggenjot

cepat lubang surga milik kekasihnya ,

"ahhh ahh ahhh auhh , nghhh kris lebih dalam ahhh"

"ouhh ahh lu sayang , baby kau sangat ahh "

"nnghh kriss ahhh awhh "

" nghh baby , shit its so ahhh nghh"

Bagaikan orang kesetanan kris menggenjot cepat hole luhan setelah melihat ekspresi kenikamatan yang tercetak di wajah luhan

"ahh ngghh krisss..."

"ahh cum sayang nghh..."

"ahhh"

"ahhh"

Mereka mencapai puncak secara bersamaan , sperma luhan keluar mnegnai perut dan abs kris , sedangkan kris cum di dalam hole sempit

luhan , kris mencabut juniornya perlahan dan menunduk ke arah hole luhan , dia menjilat hole luhan beserta spermanya hingga

menimbulkan desahan seksi lagi dari bibir cantik luhan , setelah menjilati hole luhan dia naik mengecup dahi dan bibir luhan

"i love you lu "

-TBC-

sebelumnya maaf kalau ada typo ,maklum newbie disambi sedang Praktek Kerja saat waktu senggang iseng-iseng bikin ff :3


	2. Chapter 2

\- FRIST LOVE -

.

.

.

. 

Author : REZA  
Rated : M

Genre : school life , general ,drama ,etc

Cast :

\- Kris Wu

\- Luhan

\- akan bertambah seiring alur berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summari : Sebut saja namanya LUHAN ,anak cupu yang selalu memakai kacamata yang tebal ,berbadan pendek namun berkulit mulus seperti gadis.Kris wu , seorang anak donatur sekolah sekaligus salah satu orang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya ,hanya sebuah cerita tentang 2 pemuda yang kasmaran .

.

.

.

.

.

\- FRIST LOVE -

.

.

.

 _Previews_

 __ _"Aku sudah lelah dengan semuanya kris , apa aku punya salah denganmu , kenapa kau selalu seperti ini kepadaku?" tanya luhan dengan mata berrlinang air mata_

 _"aku tak membencimu lu , a-aku , a-ku.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"aku apa? " tanya luhan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah kris_

 _"a-aku cuma ingin mendapat perhatianmu.."_

 _"i love you lu "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

Author POV

Setelah melakukan aktivitas panas tersebut nampaknya luhan kelelahan dia langsung memejamkan mata di pelukan kris . Karena hari menjelang sore , Kris segera mamakaikan pakaian Luhan dan dirinya untuk segera beranjak ulang .Kris menggendong Luhan gaya bridal menuju Motor mahalnya tersebut , Kris membangunkan luhan untuk memakai helm .Luhan naik ke motor kris dan mulai berpegangan erat ke tubuh kris sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kris .Kris mengerti pasti Luhan sedang kelelahan .Kis menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang dan akhirnya setelah beberapa lama sampai ke Rumah Luhan . Luhan tidak sadar bahwa bagaimana tahu kris tentang rumahnya , seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun dimana alamat rumahnya .

.

.

.

"Kris ..."

"iya lu.."

"bagaimana ku tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu , sudah hampir malam tidurlah kau pasti lelah " jawab kris sambil tersenyum sontak luhan juga membalas senyuman Kis .

 _"Xie xie "_

"sama sama , masuklah .."

.

.

.

Lalu luhan masuk menuju rumah sesekali melihat kris yang melambaikan tangan , saat ini dia masih tidak percaya bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya bisa disukai oleh pangeran sekolah nya seulas senyum tercetak di bibir manis Luhan .

.

.

Setelah itu luhan bergegas mandi ,seperti biasa mandi dengan didiringi senandung gumaman lagu ,itulah Luhan yang mempunyai hobi menyanyi. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya sebuah nada dering menarik Luhan untuk mengecek hpnya , sebuah pesan dari nomor kontak 'Wu Tampan' ,entah sejak kapan no itu bisa ada di kontak hp milik luhan ,kalau bukan kris mau siapa lagi yang menambahkannya .  
.

.  
"Ck dasar kris Wu " Segera ia baca isi Pesan itu ,  
.

.  
'Hai ,selamat malam , kau sudah mandi ?

.

.

Kau sudah makan?

Kau sedang apa sekarang? '  
.

.

Tercetak sebuah senyum , Kris nya yang kesehariannya kasar dan suka mengganggu tiba-tiba jadi secerewet ini ,

'Aku sudah mandi ,baru saja selesai,

'Aku baru mau masak,tapi nada dering dari pesanmu membuatku menunda memasakku '

.

.

.

.

.

Segera jemari luhan menyentuh tombol send , lalu luhan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak . Luhan di sini hanya tinggal sendiri , orang tuanaya berada di Beijing , dia mendapat Beasiswa untuk sekolah ke Korea .

Luhan mencoba bertahan hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu di cafe , ikut membantu berjualan di kantin ,dan terkadang dia bekerja menjadi pengantar koran saat pagi sebelum sekolah.

Luhan tersenyum melihat hasil karya memasaknya ,baunya tercium wangi sekali . Setelah akhirnya dia sarapan luhan segera bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Belum sampai dia menutup pintu rumah dengan sempurna sudah terpampang mobil sport bewarna merah maroon terkesan mewah terpakir rapi di depan rumahnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- FRIST LOVE -

Luhan hanya bisa melongo melihat hal itu ,dan seseorang pemilik mobil tersebut menghampirinya dengan beraninya menggandeng tangan luhan menuju masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

" Apa aku sangat tampan hari ini? " ucap kris menghentikan lamunan Luhan

"A-ani.." jawa luhan dengan pipi bak kepiting rebus.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan kris hanya terkekeh pelan ,dan Luhan pun yang melihat Kris terkekeh seketika tersenyum melihat pangeran sekolahnya yang dingin menjadi sangat tampan saat terkekeh seperti itu .

.

.

.

.

Keheningan terjadi saat di mobil hanya ada kris yang tengah fokus menyetir dan Luhan yg melihat pemandangan di luar kaca mobil . Sesampainya di sekolah Kris membukakan pintu mobil Luhan dan disambut dengan gerumbolan siswa siswa yang berbisik bisik melihat hal itu .

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya saat para siswa melihat nya , Kris yang tau hal itu langsung merangkul Luhan.

"Kalian semua ..Jangan pernah sekali-sekali mengganggu Luhan ,Luhan mulai sekarang adalah milikku "

Pernyataan Kris tersebut itu membuat para siswa siswi mengangguk patuh mengerti ,setelah itu Kris mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya .

"Nanti istirahat aku akan menemuimu lagi"

"eh ,mungkin sebaiknya tidak kris ,aku malu dengan teman teman" jawab Luhan dengan menunduk malu

"Kenapa harus malu ,kau kekasihku sekarang lu tak ada yang perlu di takutkan" balas Kris dengan senyumnya 

Lalu Kris memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja ,

"masuklah ke kelas,nanti akan kutemui saat jam istirahat" mendengar itu Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yang tersenyum manis di depan kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- FRIST LOVE -

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat masuk di sebuah sekolah ternama ,sambil melihat sekitar dia bergumam

" hmm ,jadi ini sekolah tempat Kris Wu berada "

Dengan seringain tipis hampir tidak terlihat dia dengan santainya masuk ke sekolah itu di dampingi guru pembimbing.

Luhan tampak bosan di kelas menopang dagunya dengan sedikit hembusan dan menatap luar jendela kelasnya karena baru jam pertama kelas nya sudah jam kosong membuat siswa dan siswi ramai dikelas .

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian guru pengajar dikelasnya masuk dan membuat para siswa yang ramai tadi menjadi diam dan kembali di tempat duduknya masing-masing .Terlihat dibelakangnya ada siswa tinggi nampaknya dia siswa baru ,tapi entahlah Luhan tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu .

"Ehem , oke kelas kalian kedapatan siswa baru ,jadi jangan berisik saat dia memperkenalkan diri , dan kau siswa baru bisa memperkenalkan diri "

"Oh Sehun imnida..."

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviews nya

 **Princess Oh** **:** wkwkwk kalau soal naena itu rekomendasi dari teman teman di fb mereka minta ada naena nya ,tapi karena masih newbie dan masih kaku saat menulisnya wkwkwk

Next ini masih banyak belajar dari para senpai ff

 **HunHan SeRaXi** : wkwkwk tenang saja prinsipku sekali buat ff harus sudah rampung semua agar nanti tinggal upload saja ,

Next ini masih belajar dari para senpai ff ,ini kali pertama buat ff yaoi jadi agak kaku haha terimakasih atas masukannya ,aku terima dengan baik masukannya ini.


	3. Chapter 3

\- FRIST LOVE -

.

.

.

. 

Author : REZA

.

.  
Rated : M

.

.

Genre : school life , general ,drama ,etc

.

.

Cast :

\- Kris Wu

\- Luhan

\- Oh Sehun

\- akan bertambah seiring alur berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summari : Sebut saja namanya LUHAN ,anak cupu yang selalu memakai kacamata yang tebal ,berbadan pendek namun berkulit mulus seperti gadis.Kris wu , seorang anak donatur sekolah sekaligus salah satu orang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya ,hanya sebuah cerita tentang 2 pemuda yang kasmaran .

.

.

.

.

.

\- FRIST LOVE -

.

.

 _Previews_

" _Apa aku sangat tampan hari ini? " ucap kris menghentikan lamunan Luhan_

 _._

 _._

" _A-ani.." jawa luhan dengan pipi bak kepiting rebus._

 _._

 _._

" _Kalian semua ..Jangan pernah sekali-sekali mengganggu Luhan ,Luhan mulai sekarang adalah milikku "_

 _._

 _._

" _Ehem , oke kelas kalian kedapatan siswa baru ,jadi jangan berisik saat dia memperkenalkan diri , dan kau siswa baru bisa memperkenalkan diri "_

 _._

 _._

" _Oh Sehun imnida..."_

.

.

.

-FIRST LOVE-

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi ,sesuai janjinya Kris menjemput Luhan ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang,tampak terlihat banyak siswi yang melihatnya kagum saat berjalan ke koridor menuju kelas tersenyum menunggu kekasihnya ,Kris bersandar di dinding sebalah pintu kelas Luhan .

.

.

Luhan sudah menduga ternyata ucapan Kris tidak main-main ,bukannya tidak mau untuk makan bersama saat isirahat ,hanya saja ia tidak suka karena akhir akhir ini menjadi bahan perbincangan oleh para siswa di kelasnya .Mengetahui Kris sudah berada di depan kelas Luhan segera bergegas mengambil kotak bekalnya dan berjalan ke arahnya .Tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam bak elang milik siswa baru tersebut ,entahlah bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri hanya saja dia merasa daritadi diperhatikan olehnya namun luhan menepis pikirannya itu dan segera menemui kris di depan kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Author POV end

-FISRT LOVE-

.

.

.

.

SEHUN POV

.

.

Ku lihat sekitar ,ternyata lumayan juga sekolah ini fasilitasnya cukup baik namun tidak sebaik di Canada ,dan juga siswi di sini terlalu berisik entahlah pembicaraan mereka terlalu keras atau karena apa mereka sedari tadi membicarakanku terus .Cih ,apalagi saat melihat para wanita yang dengan genitnya mengedipkan mata padaku ,semurahan itukah mereka ,tidak menarik.

.

.

Hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku ,namja mungil yang sedang duduk di pojok .Walau aku duduk di bangku tengah namun aku masih dapat melihatnya dengan pantulan bolpen besiku ,

.

.

Matanya yang memiliki tatapan rusa

Bibirnya yang mungil

Bulu matanya yang panjang

Tubuhnya yang mungil

Itu semua membuatku bergairah ,tapi kenapa dia harus memakai kacamata ? padahal dia cukup cantik jika bisa merubah penampilannya itu .Secara kebetulan dia membalas tatapanku ,wajahnya cukup terkejut dan menurutku itu lucu. Seketika ide melintas di otakku

.

.

"Hei rusa ,bisakah kau mengantarku ke kantin?"

"e-eoh? Mwo? Eh ani aku sedang ada janji ,mian bisakah kau mencari bantuan ke orang lain saja aku sudah punya janji" jawab Luhan dengan senyum tipis

"Huft begitukah? Baiklah nampaknya aku akan berkeliling mencari kantin sendiri" balasku padanya

"mm nde mian karena tidak bisa membantumu" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manis dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman tipis juga.

.

.

.

Sedikit kecewa memang ,tapi ya sudahlah akan ada waktunya untuk mendapatkannya .

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas ,belum sempat ku melangkah keluar ku melihat sosok yang selama ini ku benci .

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV end

-FIRST LOVE-

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

.

Sehun yang melihat sosok Kris seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan angkuh ,seringaian tipis tercipta di wajahnya yang poker face itu.

Dengan sengaja dia menghampiri Kris yang sedang menyandar di depan kelasnya itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ...

Hyung.. "

Sapa Sehun diiringi dengan smirk

.

.

"Kau..." Kris yang merasa disapa pun menoleh dan hanya bisa mengeletukkan giginya melihat adik tirinya Sehun di depannya

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau di Korea? " tanya kris dengan wajah dingin

"Sejak tadi ,waeyo? Kau merindukanku _'hyung'_ " jawab sehun dengan menekan kata _'hyung' ._

 _._

 _._

"eoh kalian saling kenal?"

Karena mendengar suara lain, 2 kakak beradik itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata asal suara itu adalah Luhan.

"ayo Luhan, ayo kita pergi" intrupsi kris segera menggandeng tangan Luhan-nya.

.

.

Melihat hal itu Sehun melebarkan smirknya .

.

.

" jadi namja rusa itu kekasihnya?menarik"

.

.

.

"Kris ,kau tadi kenal dia?" tanya Luhan kepada Kris

"Ani ,lupakan saja yang tadi ..

Kau membawa bekal?" jawab Kris dengan melihat kotak bekal yang dibawa Luhan

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan sebagai jawaban

"Aku membawa porsi lebih ,kita makan bersama ya" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Kris

.

.

Kris membawa Luhan ke tempat markas geng nya dan di sana terdapat Kai yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei kau hitam ,menyingkirlah aku dan Luhan mau makan" perintah Kris kepada kai.

.

"Haish Hyung ,aku baru saja mau beristirahat karena stres yang disebabkan oleh namja burung hantu itu" elak Kai

.

"Kau bisa mencari tempat lain kan" jawab Kris dingin. Melihat Kris yang memasang wajah dingin Kai menjadi bergidik ngeri dan hanya menganggukkan kepala nya saja.

.

.

Setelah kai pergi Kris segera mengunci pintu ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV end

.

.

-FIRST LOVE-

.

.

.

LUHAN POV

.

.

.

Ah jadi ini markas kris dan gengnya ,cukup bagus kalau disebut markas ,bagaimana ini disebut markas kalau ini seperti rumah alternatif di dalam sekolah ,terdapat kulkas ,sofa ,dan tempat tidur? Untuk apa ada tempat tidur? Apa mereka biasa membolos dan tidur disini? Ck dasar lihat saja jika Kris membolos nanti akan ku marahi. .

.

Melihat Kris yang mengomeli kai rasanya lucu ,ku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya .Yang benar saja kai langsung menurut kepada Kris dan langsung pergi .

.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai pergi aku langsung duduk di sofa dan melihat sekitar ruangan yang cukup nyaman ini .Kemudian Kris juga mulai duduk disampingku , ku buka kotak bekal makan ku dan mulai makan bersama kris .Melihat kris yang makan dengan lahap aku menjadi senang dan sepintas ide jahil menuntunku untuk menggoda kris kkk~

Ku coba menyuapi kimbab ke Kris dan akhirnya ku makan sendiri .Lihatlah wajah Kris yang cemberut itu sungguh lucu kkk~membuatku sangat ingin untu mencubitnya. Akhirnya kucubit pipinya kkk~. Namun gerakanku berhenti saat Kris tiba" menahan tanganku yang mencubit pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum kepadaku ,kalau saja aku punya penyakit jantung mungkin aku akan mati seketika .Aku tak tau bagaimana wajahku saat ini ,pasti terlihat merah sekali ,bagaimana tidak merona jika diberi senyuman oleh pangeran di sekolah lalu aku menundukkan wajahku karena malu.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

-FIRST LOVE-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan .Melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah malu sungguh kris ingin melumat bibirnya saja. Mata kris sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu dan akhirnya dia mencium bibir mungil Luhan .Luhan yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kaget ,tapi lambat laun merasakan ciuman Kris yang lembut akhirnya dia menutup matanya menikmati ciuman dari pangerannya.  
.

.

Kris melumat lembut bibir Luhan dan berusaha membuka bibir luhan ,karena tidak kunjung terbuka akhirnya kris menggigit pelan bibir luhan . Luhan yang mengerti segera membuka bibirnya dan langsung disambut oleh lidah kris yang mengajak nya beradu. Entah saliva siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya turun menuju dagu luhan. Ciuman hebat kris membuat luhan melayang , merasa pasokan udara di paru-paru Luhan menipis Luhan merams blazer milik kris dan menepuknya pelan sampai akhirnya kris melepas ciumannya itu .

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan yang diselimuti nafsu dan cinta ,Kris melepas kacamata luhan dan meletakkannya di meja . Segera ia buka blazer beserta kemeja Luhan ,dan membaringkan luhan di sofa . Luhan yang dibaringkan hanya bisa pasrah ,toh dia juga menginginkan kris sekarang .Kris juga sudah membuka blazer dan bajunya sendiri beserta celana seragam nya menyisakan boxer hitam miliknya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya blushing ria melihat abs kris yang terbentuk sempurna membuatnya mengelus dada kris serta melihat gundukan yang menggelelmbung dibalik boxer hitam kris membuat Luhan semakin blushing saja.

.

.

.

Kris mencium pelan bibir luhan dan turun mencium dagu dan lehernya .Mulai menciptakan kissmark menambah tanda cinta yang dibuat semalaman. Sambil melihat hasil karyanya ,Kris mencium dan menjilat nipple luhan.

.

.

.

"Ahhh.." satu lenguhan dari Luhan bisa membuat Kris kecil semakin bangun .

Sial Kris benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kekasih mungil dan cantiknya ini .

.

.

Luhan meremas rambut Kris yang sedang mengulum dan menjilat nipplenya tanpa ampun . Kris mulai turun dengan selangkangan luhan ,dibukanya celana panjang Luhan beserta celana dalamnya . Muncullah Luhan kecil yang sudah tegak berdiri tersebut. Kris menjilati junior mungil luhan .

.

.

"ahhh krishhh nghhh.." Luhan menggelinjang saat Kris dengan telatennya menjilati junior Luhan.

.

.

Kris mulai turun menuju hole luhan ,dilebarkannya paha Luhan dan terlihatlah hole merah sempit yang membuat juniornya semakin berdiri .Kris menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan cantik di depanya itu . Sang dominan mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke hole Luhan .

.

.

"ahh krishh nghh sakithh..."

.

Jari kris mulai keluar masuk dan kris menambah jari tengahnya menjadi 2 jari yang masuk ke dalam hole Luhan melebarkan dan mengorek hole Luhan .

.

.

.

"ahh ahh krishhh mhh ashh anghh" Yang dimanjakan aka Luhan hanya bisa meremas sofa dan menggigit bibir bawahnya . Melihat ekspesi luhan yang kenikmatan Kris melumat kembali bibir luhan yang merah merona .  
.

.

Dirasa hole luhan sudah terasa melebar kris melepas ciumannya dan memposisikan juniornya ke hole Luhan . Kris melebarkan paha Luhan hingga terlihat hole sempit Luhan. Kris mulai memasukkan junior nya perlahan.

.

.

"shh akhh eunghh ..."

"ahh sempith luuhh ahh.."

.

.

"Kris pelan pelanhh nghh"

.

"arra lu aku tidak akan menyakitimu,percayalah" Kris mengecup kening luhan dan mendekap luhan sambil memasukkan juniorny dalam sekali hentak .

.

.

"akhh" Rasanya sama seperti pertama kali ,serasa lubangnya terbakar dan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua  
Kris yang melihat ekespresi kesakitan Luhan langsung menenangkan nya dengan kata cinta dan mencium pipinya .

.

.

Stelah dirasa Luhan sudah tenang ,kris mulai menggerakkan junioranya perlahan keluar masuk.

.

.

" ahkk nghh shh ahh " Luhan mendesah saat junior kris langsung mengenai titik spot nya.

"disanahh eohh? " tanya kris sambil menatap kekasih tercintanya ,dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. Melihat itu Kris mengalungkan tangan Luhan ke lehernya dan menggenjot hole luhan lebih dalam.

.

.

"ahh shh ahh krisshhh mhh " Tubuh Luhan terhentak hentar saat Kris menggenjot Luhan yang lambat laun temponya menjadi cepat. Luhan merasa seperti entahlah tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam kata-kata ,kenikmatan yang dia rasakan benar benar membuatnya lupa diri dan terus mendesah dibawah kungkuhan pangeran nya Kris.

.

.

.

"ahhh ahh Kriss aku hampirhh ahh... "

"bersama lu nghhh ..."

.

.

"ahhh KRISSHH"  
"aghh LUHAN"

.

.  
mereka klimaks bersama , Sperma kris sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam hole luhan ,dan sperma luhan keluar mengenai abs kris dan perut luhan.. Kris ambruk di pelukan luhan namun masih ditopang lengan sikunya agar tidak membuat namja mungilnya berat menopang tubuhnya.

.

.

"Wo ai Ni Luhan " Bisik Kris kepada luhan . Luhan yang mendengarnya membalasnya dengan 'wo ye ai ni' tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kris senang sekali mendapat jawaban dari luhan .  
Kris membalik posisi menjadi Luhan di atas dan kris dibawah ,kris mulai memejamkan matanya.

"aku ingin membolos satu hari ini saja denganmu lu dan istirahatlah selagi kau dipelukanku kkk"

" as you wish my prince ,tapi janji hanya sehari ini ya? Kkk~ " balas luhan sambil memeluk dan tidur didada kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


End file.
